Zweitbester
by Calico17
Summary: Foreman und Chase feiern Foremans Geburtstag in einer Bar und führen angetrunken ein offenes Gespräch. Dabei bekommen sie unerwarteten Besuch. Sicherheitshalber T-rated. Implied House/Chase. Beware C/hamerons, ihr seid gewarnt.


**Zweitbester**

Sie sahen sich nur noch selten, seit Chase nicht mehr in der diagnostischen Abteilung arbeitete. Bis vor kurzem waren sie erbitterte Konkurrenten um die Gunst ihres gemeinsamen Boss' gewesen; zumindest hatte sich Foreman das immer eingebildet, obwohl er mittlerweile wusste, dass es nie eine Chance gegeben hatte. Chase war House' Liebling. Auch heute noch. Vielleicht mehr sogar, weil sich Chase aus seinem Wirkungsbereich entzogen hatte.

Er selbst hatte das nicht geschafft.

Ihr Verhältnis war nach wie vor distanziert, aber weniger spannungsreich. Was nicht weiter verwunderte, weil sie sich selten sahen.

Chase war Chirurg – ein Schritt zurück auf der Leiter, wie House enttäuscht und mürrisch zugleich erklärt hatte -, und er schien zufrieden damit zu sein, Patienten in Narkose vor sich zu haben, ohne sie wirklich kennen lernen zu müssen. Es war, fand Foreman, tatsächlich ein Schritt zurück. In der diagnostischen hatte er besser hingepasst mit seinem Einfallsreichtum. Neidlos gestand er sich ein, dass Chase die kreativsten Gedankengänge gehabt hatte; er war wirklich so etwas wie House' Meisterschüler gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass sich dieser von seiner Entscheidung enttäuscht gefühlt hatte.

Es passte zu Chase, dass er sich ausgerechnet den OP als Wirkungsbereich ausgesucht hatte, reserviert und verschlossen, wie er war. Foreman war nicht gern dort. Es war immer viel zu kühl und zu steril in den blitzsauberen Sälen.

Heute Nachmittag hatte er eine Nachricht von ihm auf seinem Pager erhalten; ungewöhnlich, aber er freute sich darüber. _Foyer – 7pm._

Er entdeckte ihn an der Rezeption, ein Clipboard und einen Kugelschreiber in der Hand. Chase meldete sich vom Dienst ab. Er sah ungewohnt adrett aus in seinem dunklen Dufflecoat und dem Schal um die Schultern. Sein Haar war etwas zu lang für seinen Geschmack, aber als Chirurg konnte er sich derartige Extravaganzen wohl leisten. Er hatte nicht viel Patientenumgang.

„Hey." Foreman legte ihm zur Begrüßung kurz die Hand auf die Schulter. „Alles klar?"

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag." Chase überreichte ihm ein flaches Päckchen. Er freute sich, dass er daran gedacht hatte. Dass er sich überhaupt daran erinnerte.

Foreman grinste. „Danke. Du bist der einzige, der mich damit belästigt hat. Außer meinem Dad natürlich."

Chase warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Suchst du Gesellschaft?"

„Falls du damit sagen willst, dass du mich auf einen Drink einlädst, habe ich keine Gegenargumente."

Er blickte auf seine Uhr, während er seine Kuriertasche neu schulterte. „Fein. Im _Bardolino_?"

„Okay. Schön." Foreman nahm die bezeichnende Geste auf. „Wenn du auf Cameron warten oder ihr Bescheid geben möchtest-…"

„Ist nicht notwendig."

Er war ein wenig verblüfft, sagte aber nichts. Die Beziehung seiner ehemaligen Kollegen war offenbar so kompliziert, wie es von außen den Anschein hatte. Abgesehen davon ging es ihn auch nichts an.

**oOo**

Nachdem der Wein an den Tisch gebracht worden war, holte Chase sein Mobiltelefon heraus und verfasste eine Textnachricht.

„Lade sie ein", schlug Foreman vor. „Es wäre nett, wenn wir drei mal wieder was miteinander trinken würden. Auf die guten alten Zeiten, wie man so schön sagt."

Und er meinte es tatsächlich so. Es war nicht so, dass er Chase plötzlich mehr mochte, nur weil sie nicht mehr zusammen arbeiteten, und Cameron war nicht mehr gewesen als eine manchmal etwas schwierige, meistens aber eher rührend hilfsbedürftige Kollegin. Aber es würde Spaß machen, die Zeit noch einmal aufleben zu lassen; sich an House' Verrücktheiten zu erinnern, über die man im Rückblick wenigstens lachen konnte. Hätte man ihm das damals gesagt, er hätte es nicht geglaubt.

„Es stört mich nicht, wenn sie dabei ist."

„Aber mich." Chase steckte das Telefon weg. „Cameron und ich haben uns getrennt."

Foreman verbarg seine Überraschung. „Das wusste ich nicht."

„Woher auch. Wir arbeiten nicht mehr zusammen."

„Du klingst… abgeklärt." Ihm fiel kein besseres Wort ein.

Chase lachte kurz, während er das Glas an die Lippen hob. „Weil es besser so ist."

„Das tut mir leid." Er meinte es so. „Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann-…"

„Das tust du am besten, indem du nicht den Abend verdirbst", sagte Chase und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. In seinen großen Augen schimmerte Belustigung. „Es ist dein Geburtstag. Die beste Entschuldigung, sich zu amüsieren. Du solltest sie nutzen."

Es fiel ihm schwer, das Thema einfach fallen zu lassen. „Entschuldige, wenn ich neugierig bin, aber warum? Was ist schief gelaufen? Ich dachte immer, ihr seid glücklich miteinander."

„Du kennst Cameron." Er lehnte sich noch weiter zurück, als der Kellner sein Sandwich brachte. „Sie kommt nicht drüber weg."

„Ihre erste Ehe war ein Desaster, weil ihr Mann gestorben ist, na gut. Das heißt nicht, dass du ihr innerhalb der nächsten Monate wegstirbst, nur weil es ernster wird zwischen euch beiden."

„Es ist nicht wegen ihrem ersten Ehemann." Chase brach das Baguette auseinander. „Es ist wegen House."

Vor Verblüffung stellte Foreman sein Glas ab, ohne daraus getrunken zu haben. „Was? Sie trauert House hinterher, der sie nie haben wollte? Der sie abgewiesen hat, wo er nur konnte, und sie wie ein kleines Mädchen behandelt hat? Chase, das ist-…"

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Tatsache."

Missbilligend und desillusioniert schüttelte Foreman den Kopf. „Oh Mann. Und ich dachte, ihr beide seid das perfekte Paar."

„Wir waren nie wirklich zusammen." Er entfernte die Gurkenscheiben und legte sie auf den Tellerrand. „Es ging ihr nicht um Nähe oder so was. Sie wollte ihren Spaß haben, und den hatte sie."

„Du bist noch nicht drüber weg, oder?"

Chase vollführte eine kurze abwehrende Geste, die alles oder nichts bedeuten konnte.

Seine Gelassenheit verblüffte ihn, und vermutlich meinte er nicht wirklich, was er sagte. Himmel, er wäre toll vor Wut gewesen, wenn sich seine Freundin in seinen widerlichen Boss verliebt und anschließend ihn als Ersatz genommen hätte. Mitgefühl überkam ihn, während er ihm beim Essen zuschaute.

„Willst du dich betrinken? Ich hab nichts mehr vor heute."

Er sah wieder auf die Uhr. Als hätte er noch einen Termin. An einem ganz normalen Donnerstagabend. Seltsam.

„Wenn das dein Geburtstagswunsch ist, meinetwegen."

Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie sprachen über House. Immer drehte sich alles um House. In den letzten Tagen hatte er Ruhe vor ihm gehabt. Ein Kongress in Pittsburgh hatte ihn ferngehalten, und Foreman fiel auf, dass es nicht viel gab, was in dieser Zeit berichtenswert gewesen wäre.

„Wilson heult sich natürlich die Augen nach ihm aus."

Chase quittierte die Bemerkung mit einem trägen Lächeln. Drei Gläser Barolo machten sich allmählich bemerkbar. „Du hast unanständige Gedanken, Foreman."

„Hey." Er stellte das Glas ab. „Wer in diesem Krankenhaus hat die nicht? Außer vielleicht Cameron, die sich immer noch romantischer Hoffnung hingibt. House funktioniert nur mit Wilson, und Wilson stirbt fast vor Besorgnis, wenn er ihn nicht alle zwei Stunden sehen kann. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn zwischen den beiden etwas läuft."

„Wie. Auf sexueller Ebene?" Chase schnaubte amüsiert.

„Alles andere ist ja offensichtlich."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du homophob bist."

Foreman verdrehte die Augen. „Ist dir eigentlich nie aufgefallen, wie hartnäckig House dich in eine Ecke gedrängt hat? Dauernd diese Andeutungen und Anzüglichkeiten. Das macht man nicht einfach so, wenn man damit nicht niedere Instinkte kaschieren will. Und Wilson – pffft." Er stieß die Luft aus den Lungen und schüttelte dabei den Kopf. „Wie kann man drei Ehen kaputtmachen, aber House als Freund behalten? Das ist nicht normal."

„Wilson ist eben was Besonderes."

„House ist besonders, meinst du", knurrte Foreman. „Besonders widerlich nämlich. Er ist gar nicht fähig, Freundschaften zu schätzen. Deswegen hat er auch keine. Den einzigen, den er nicht los wird, ist Wilson. Entweder weil er zu blöd oder zu gutmütig ist. Ich schätze, es ist eine Mischung aus beidem. Oder House hat eine Technik drauf, die ihn total anmacht, und er kriegt es sonst nirgends."

Chase lachte. Sie waren beide ein bisschen betrunken. Vielleicht sogar ziemlich betrunken. Anders konnte Foreman sich seine nächste Bemerkung nicht erklären. „Hast du schon mal…?"

„Ist das ein Antrag?" Chase winkte nach dem Kellner. Er sah entspannt und locker aus, und irritierenderweise fand Foreman ihn jetzt tatsächlich hübsch.

Es musste am gedämpften Licht liegen. Oder an dem Merlot.

„Reine Neugier. Ich bin Arzt, du weißt schon."

„Noch ein Clubsandwich", sagte Chase zu dem Kellner, bevor er sich wieder ihm zuwandte. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, was das mit House und Wilson zu tun hat."

„Stimmt. Eigentlich sollte es in einer Beziehung keine Rolle spielen, ob man es miteinander treibt oder nicht. Loyalität und Mitgefühl ist schließlich kein Exklusivrecht für platonische Freundschaften."

„Es scheint was dran zu sein, dass man mit zunehmenden Alter wunderlich wird." Ein Klingeln ließ Chase zu seinem Mobiltelefon greifen und enthob Foreman einer schlagfertigen Erwiderung. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Display klappte er es wieder zu.

„Du hast noch eine Verabredung, stimmt's?"

Er schien nicht darüber reden zu wollen. „Hast du vorhin angedeutet, du wolltest mit mir ins Bett, Foreman?"

„Tsssk!" Er schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du würdest es mir als Geburtstagsgeschenk machen, meinst du."

„Nein." Er lächelte. „Ich fand nur die Bemerkung interessant."

„Hör mal, Chase, ich weiß, wir beide sind nicht mehr ganz nüchtern, und da kommt man auf komische Gedanken. In der ganzen Zeit, in der du für House gearbeitet hast-… Gab es da nie was zwischen euch? Ich meine, er treibt es wahrscheinlich mit Wilson, und du bist eindeutig hübscher als er. Wenn er dich an seinem Geburtstag gefragt hätte, was hättest du getan?"

„House fragt nicht. Wenn er etwas will, tut er es einfach."

„Oh, ja. Klar. Dann muss ich meine Frage anders formulieren. Ist er schon mal in der Besenkammer über dich hergefallen?"

Chase prustete. „Nein. Noch nie."

Er musste selbst lachen bei der Vorstellung. „Entschuldige. Ich werde wohl tatsächlich wunderlich."

„Nein, nein." Das Clubsandwich kam, und er machte sich mit Begeisterung darüber her. Wo Chase all das hin aß, das er den ganzen Tag über verschlang, war ihm seit ihrer Kollegenzeit ein Rätsel. „Du brauchst nur eine Beziehung. Dann kämst du nicht so viel zum Grübeln über House."

„Cameron wäre ja wieder zu haben", murmelte er.

Chase zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn es dir nichts aus macht, der Zweitbeste zu sein…"

Er lachte schnaubend. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Eher würde ich House einen Blumenstrauß mitbringen und ihn um ein Date fragen."

„Und Wilson?"

„Er muss es ja nicht erfahren."

Sie grinsten beide. Chase wischte sich über die Lippen. Sinnlich waren sie und weich. Das Attribut _niedlich_, das House so gern für ihn verwendete, passte auf ihn besser als auf Cameron. Kein Wunder, dass er hin und wieder gewisser Leute Phantasien auf sich zog. So wie die von House.

„Hey." Er beugte sich vertraulich über den Tisch. „Ich kenne weltklasse Ärztinnen, die sich nach oben gearbeitet haben, und zwar nicht nur auf der Karriereleiter, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine. Es ist nichts dabei. Du hattest deine Vorteile bei House. Er hat dich zweimal behalten, obwohl er dich eigentlich hätte feuern müssen. Das hat er bestimmt nicht getan, weil er auf deine treuherzigen Blicke und deinen putzigen Akzent nicht verzichten konnte."

„Was versuchst du mir zu sagen, Foreman? Ich komme nicht recht dahinter."

„Oh, komm schon. So schwer ist es doch nicht. Du bist der einzige, den er über den festgelegten Zeitraum von drei Jahren behalten hat. Er hätte dich sogar mit Handkuss zurückgenommen. Findest du das nicht ungewöhnlich?"

„Im Gegensatz zu dir hat mir gefallen bei House. Er wusste das. Er mag ein Ekel sein, aber er ist nicht wie andere auf höfliche Weise anbiedernd oder rücksichtsvoll. Und er sagt dir die Wahrheit, wenn du Fehler machst."

„Wo du es gerade ansprichst: rein menschlich gesehen ist er eine Niete."

„Mag sein."

„Ich hätte eine Verteidigung von dir erwartet. Schließlich ist er ja wohl immer noch dein Held. Werd' erwachsen, Chase. Der Mann ist eine Gefahr für alle, die nicht über einen dicken Panzer aus Blödheit oder Gutmütigkeit verfügen. Oder über beides."

Ein bisschen lag es wohl daran, dass sich House und Chase ähnlicher waren, als es auf den ersten Blick den Anschein hatte. Zwar würde er Chase nie und nimmer als menschliche Niete bezeichnen, aber auch er war nicht wirklich fähig, Freundschaften aufzubauen und zu halten. Beide waren daran gewöhnt, um Ecken herum zu denken, und beide durchschauten die Motive anderer schneller und sicher. In ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeitszeit hatte er Chase manchmal insgeheim darum beneidet. House nicht. House war unbarmherzig – Chase war zurückhaltend. Die weniger Schaden anrichtende Variante, wie er fand.

„House ist kein Held", sagte Chase, während er mit der Serviette spielte. „Er ist nur anders."

„'Anders' ist ein Euphemismus für Mistkerl. Oder perverser Freak."

Er verengte die Augen und warf sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Wieso liegt dir so viel daran, dir über ihn klar zu werden? Wenn man dich reden hört, könnte man glauben, du wärst verliebt in ihn."

„Ich arbeite mit ihm, du Idiot. Eigentlich möchte ich nur von dir hören, wie ich mit ihm klar komme, ohne mit ihm in die Kiste steigen zu müssen."

„Denkst du, das wäre die Lösung aller Probleme?" Er lachte kopfschüttelnd. „Der Mann ist psychopathisch. Egal, was du sagst oder tust, es wird garantiert das Falsche sein."

„Ja." Er schwenkte sein Glas. „Wilson ist mahnendes Beispiel genug."

Chase sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Du hast Probleme mit Autorität. Darum kriegst du bei House kein Bein auf die Erde."

„Dir hat es ja immer Spaß gemacht, dich von ihm niedermachen zu lassen. Vermisst du das eigentlich?"

„Ich kann mich damit abfinden, wenn einer das Sagen hat und derjenige nicht ich bin."

Foreman schnaubte. „Wahrscheinlich erzählst du mir jetzt, das sei eine Kopfsache. Ich nehme an, dir ist es recht, weil dir dein Daddy schon immer gesagt hat, wo es lang geht. Du bist daran gewöhnt."

Falls Chase beleidigt war, ließ er es sich nicht anmerken. Und Foreman wusste, dass er ihm Unrecht tat. Chase agierte weitgehend unabhängig in seinem neuen Fachgebiet; es gab niemanden, der ihm dabei auf die Finger sah. Chase ging konstant den Weg des geringsten Widerstands. Es machte ihm nichts aus, wenn House ihm vorwarf, sein Potential zu verschwenden. Er war nicht im Geringsten ehrgeizig.

„Warum bist du zurückgekommen?" fragte er. „Du hättest an jedem anderen Krankenhaus arbeiten können. Ohne House ständig im Nacken zu haben. Oder gefällt es dir?"

„Du bist auch zurückgekommen. Vermutlich verzehren wir uns alle nach House und wollen es nicht wahr haben."

Foreman stieß einen zischenden, belustigten Laut aus. „Wir sind alle Idioten, Chase. Aber nur House hat etwas davon."

Ein Windstoß fuhr durch das Lokal, und Foreman blickte halb verärgert, halb amüsiert zur Tür. Was – oder besser, wen – er im Windfang entdeckte, verschlug ihm fast den Atem.

Es war nicht zu fassen. Er kam nie hier her. Er ging niemals in Lokale oder Restaurants. Aber da stand er, groß und schlank und offenbar schlecht gelaunt wie immer. Er trug einen teuer aussehenden dunklen Mantel, der ihn noch größer erscheinen ließ.

Ihren Tisch bemerkte er auf Anhieb und kam in seinem charakteristischen dynamischen Gang auf sie zu, eine Reisetasche über der Schulter. Der Mann ging am Stock, aber er hatte noch nie so viel Kraft in einem Invaliden gesehen. House brachte eine Welle von metallisch riechender, winterlicher und schneegeschwängerter Kälte mit.

Chase richtete sich auf und blickte über die Schulter zurück, als er Foremans warnendem Blick begegnete. Zwar arbeitete er nicht mehr unter ihm, aber das hieß nicht, dass er ihm nicht auf die eine oder andere Weise noch das Leben schwer machen konnte. Immerhin waren sie in der gleichen Klinik, und in gewisser Hinsicht trug er eine Mitschuld an seiner und Camerons gescheiterter Beziehung.

„Die Wiedersehensfreude steht Ihnen überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben." Er klang aufgeräumt, fast freundlich. Wenn man bei House von Freundlichkeit reden konnte. Seine Hand legte sich auf Chase' Schulter und drückte sie kurz und bestimmt.

Das war verrückt, oder er war so betrunken, dass er bereits unter Sinnestäuschungen litt. House hasste und mied Körperkontakt wie die Pest.

„Haben Sie beide sich gut amüsiert?"

„Foreman hat Geburtstag."

„Herzliches Beileid." House bewegte sich fröstelnd. Sein scharfer Blick richtete sich auf Chase, der nach seinem Glas griff und die letzte Neige leerte.

„Trinken Sie was mit uns." Foreman konnte selbst hören, wie kläglich seine Stimme klang. „Die Rechnung geht heute auf mich, House."

Er straffte sich und schien noch ein paar Zentimeter größer zu werden. „Ich habe drei Tage voll gähnender Langeweile und eine verflucht anstrengende Bahnfahrt von gefühlten achtundvierzig Stunden hinter mir. Sie werden Ihren Geburtstag ohne mich ausklingen lassen müssen, und wie ich Sie kenne, sind Sie darüber nicht einmal sonderlich unglücklich." Er zwinkerte ihm unheilverkündend zu. „Das sollten Sie aber."

Chase erhob sich, während er trank. Es schien, als habe er es auf einmal eilig. Plötzlich begriff Foreman, und er konnte es kaum fassen. „Du hast ihn angerufen."

„Wir sind verabredet", bestätigte House an seiner statt, und in seinen Augen funkelte es. Anzüglich und irgendwie unangenehm. „Macht Sie das nervös, oder sind Sie nur eifersüchtig?"

Foreman fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Wenn er nur geahnt hätte…! Warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Wieso hatte er ihn ins Messer laufen lassen?

Weil es Chase war. Schnöder, intriganter Schuft, der er war. House' Liebling. Immer noch. Nein, sie waren keine Freunde und würden es nie werden.

Im Hintergrund erklang ein alter Hit von Otis Redding. _Come on_… _Just be my little woman… Be my little lover… _

House erwiderte hinterlistig Foremans Blick, während er zu Chase sprach. „Hören Sie es? Sie spielen unser Lied."

Chase zog seinen Mantel über. Als er den Schal umlegte, begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Unter den langen, nach vorne fallenden Strähnen glaubte er so etwas wie Schuldbewusstsein in seinen Augen auszumachen, doch er konnte sich täuschen.

„Was ist mit Wilson?" fragte er. Nicht laut, aber so, dass House es hören konnte.

House wandte sich ihm zu. „Ist er krank?"

„Es geht ihm gut", sagte Foreman beherrscht. „Wir sprachen gerade über ihn."

„Wie schön für Wilson. Schreiben Sie ihm ein Memo und legen Sie es auf seinen Schreibtisch. Vielleicht lädt er Sie auf einen Kaffee ein." Er ließ einen Dollarschein auf den Tisch fallen. „Trinken Sie auf jeden Fall noch einen Espresso. Sie können ihn brauchen."

Entgeistert sah Foreman zu, wie Chase nach seiner Tasche griff. Als er den Stuhl zurück schob, legte House ihm ungeniert die Hand auf den Po. Es war Foreman bewusst, dass er eine Reaktion von ihm erwartete, doch er schaffte es nicht, seinen Blick zu erwidern. Er wusste ohnehin, dass er ein sardonisches Lächeln auf den Lippen haben würde.

**oOo**

„Sie hatten recht. Dr. Klyde spielt Poker wie ein Mädchen."

„Dann hatten Sie Glück."

„Dank Ihnen." House steckte ihm ein dickes gerolltes Dollarbündel zu. „Das nächste Mal nehme ich Sie vielleicht mit. Wenn Sie noch mehr Insiderwissen haben, immer heraus damit."

Sie gingen ein paar Schritte, bevor Chase sagte: „Sie hätten das nicht tun sollen."

„Es war Ihre Idee, nicht meine. Außerdem hatte Klyde einen super Abend. Er verliert für sein Leben gern."

„Nicht das Pokern. Foreman."

„Oh. Sie befürchten, er hält Sie und mich für ein Paar, weil ich Ihren Hintern angefasst habe."

Chase straffte sich. „Sie waren nicht gerade subtil."

„Das bin ich selten."

Er seufzte. „Richtig. Wie konnte ich das vergessen."

„Sie und Cameron sind nicht mehr zusammen."

Chase sah überrascht aus. Beinahe wäre er stehen geblieben, beschleunigte dann jedoch seine Schritte. „Woher wissen Sie das?"

„Cameron hat gepetzt. Und wissen Sie was? Ich finde, es war eine der besseren Entscheidungen, die Sie in der letzten Zeit getroffen haben."

„Eigentlich ist es wegen Ihnen passiert", brummte er. „Bestimmt hat sie Ihnen das auch erzählt."

„Ich wusste, dass Sie mir ergeben sind, aber das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen erwartet. Wie romantisch, Chase. Ich bin gerührt."

Ohne es zu wollen, spürte Chase, wie ein warmes Gefühl der Anerkennung und des Trostes in ihm aufstieg. Vielleicht war es auch nur der Wein oder die unerwartet gute Laune, die House verbreitete, weil er gewonnen hatte.

„Ihr Arsch fühlt sich besser an als der von Cameron", sagte House.

Chase konnte nicht anders. Er lachte.

**Fin**


End file.
